The Freedom to be who you are, and the right to Love
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A Takuya x Takato fanfic with some Jenkato. Takato Matsuki is high school freshmen struggling to come to terms with his sexuality, the loss of his first love, from being tormented and bullied. He start anew at another high school and their destiny takes over as he meets Takuya Kanbara, as the two fall in love with Takuya helping Takato move on. Rated M for yaoi, violence, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

****The Freedom to be who you are, and the right to Love****

**A/N: **_Hello potential readers of this fanfic, this is my first digimon fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it, I decided to write a few weeks back. This is a yaoi fanfiction, rated M for later chapters, boyXboy so if you don't like yaoi then don't read this story. Disclaimer – I don't any rights to the characters of the digimon tamers and frontier series, this is just a fan story._

**Prologue: **Takato Matsuki is high school freshmen struggling to cope in his life, from coming to terms and then rejecting his sexuality, the loss of his first love, from being tormented and bullied. He tries to start anew at another high school and their destiny takes over as he meets Takuya Kanbara as Takato's broken heart begins to process to heal in this teenage dilemma...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Blissful memories of a happy time, the fading truth of it<strong>

The sky was a red and orange as the sun was beginning to set over the city of Shinjuku, the streets were busy with cars going in different directions. There were people walking along the streets heading to different places, and in a large park that was almost empty with a handful of kids playing with their parents nearby. Elsewhere in a more secluded area of the large park with the more trees a pair of teenage boys were sitting under a tree, one had short brown hair, light tanned skin, faint red eyes, he had a pair of yellow goggles around his neck, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a yellow wristband on his right arm, grey shorts, white socks and yellow trainers.

The boy next to him had slightly dark skin, greyish blue eyes, dark blue hair, he was wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of wristbands, brown pants and gray and yellow shoes. These youths were best friends Takato Matsuki, and Henry Wong, they had been friends since they were little kids, they spent most of their time together, both were 15 and they were the at end of their final year at junior high school once they graduated and after summer vacation they would start their first year of high school, Takato's family owns the city's most popular bakery while Henry's father was in charge of a massive video game and computer development company.

Takato was sketching something in his drawing pad, he was a very creative boy who enjoyed art and drawing, he was usually cheerful and carefree person, but at the same time he was quite a shy and quiet boy. Henry studied the martial arts of Tai-Chi, he was a calm and collective boy who was quite mature for his age, it was a Friday afternoon and the boys came to the park after school. While Takato was drawing Henry was smiling faintly as he was just staring at his friend, carefully watching him, he and Takato had always been close but in the last year Henry has been developing new feelings for him, it only crossed his mind when they were alone.

"So it's just one more month huh... Then will graduate from junior high" Henry suddenly said breaking the silence as Takato smiled and looked at him as he nodded in response to what his friend said

"Yeah, and then will be high school boys... So do you think will be in the same class when we start after summer vacation?" Takato asked as Henry's expression changed to a curious one as he wondered about it

"Hopefully we will, I guess it depends on the subjects that were taking after all, but we probably will... After all we've always been together" Henry said as he sat back on the tree as Takato's cheeks suddenly went pink with blush as he slightly looked at Henry

"Y... Yeah, were always together" Takato said in an awkward manner as he stopped his sketching as Henry looked over at him as he then noticed him blushing as he smirked slightly

"Ah what's the matter Takato, your cheeks are all pink" Henry playfully asked as he placed his arm around Takato's neck which made the boy fluster with embarrassment, as Henry pressed his cheek against Takato's which made the young artist blush even more

"Oh, I... Umm..." Takato started stuttering as he then looked down slightly while Henry was teased him, but then Henry just smiled at Takato and then out of nowhere he kissed Takato's cheek

Takato's cheeks deepen with a shade of red as he just sat there while Henry just looked at him as he slowly looked at his friend he had a confused look on his face as Henry then stroked Takato's hair. Takato was still in slight shock as the two boys were facing each other as Henry's hand was now on Takato's face, everything was quiet, Takato's cheeks were red while Henry's cheek were blushing faint lines of pink. The dark skinned boy started to lean towards Takato as he eyes started to close while Takato just sat there, now inches away from each others, Takato didn't try and pull away or even move as Henry's lips were pressed against his.

Takato was in even more shock but at the same time he seemed to be a dazed state, but then he placed his hands on Henry's shoulders as he finally started to kiss Henry back. Henry had only started to develop these feelings for Takato within the last year, but Takato had already felt this way about Henry much longer, since they started junior high, he was really confused at first as he had never thought about another boy in that way. It began more frustrating for him after he hit puberty, as he started to his body started to 'react' to his feelings, but he was afraid of what his friends and family would think of him if they learned that he was gay.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few weeks later)<strong>

It was another Friday night, and Takato was at Henry's place, he was getting tutoring from Henry for their final exam next week before their graduation. He was going to stay over at his friend's for the night until Saturday afternoon, after their kiss it seemed that things between two had become a little awkward especially for Takato, he was always blushing, trying to avoid the subject about it. But whenever Henry touched him, or kissed him when there was no one around, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden. Right now the boys were in Henry's room, while his mother was in the kitchen, and his little sister was playing in her room.

Henry was wearing a green sweater, cream trousers, and white socks, while Takato was wearing a white shirt with a red and blue logo on it, blue shorts that went down to his knees, and yellow socks. They were sitting at Henry's desk with his computer on one side, they were sitting closely as Takato was writing mathematics equations while Henry was monitoring Takato as he was having Takato write up the equations as he explained it to him, he was struggling a bit but Henry was helping him. They had been studying this for nearly three hours, Takato was a little tired but he didn't mind as he liked being with his friend.

"So I just divide that 9, and then add it to the next decimal point..." Takato paused as he looked at Henry to see if he done the question the correctly as Henry just smiled at him

"Very good, see your getting it Takato! At this rate you'll pass the test with flying colours" Henry told Takato as he playfully patted Takato's head making the boy blush slightly as the two smiled at each other

"Well I think we can stop for the night... How about we get something to eat?" Henry asked his friend who just nodded with a smile as he was quite hungry

After he put away his books and equipment Takato joined Henry in the kitchen, his father had just headed out to office and his mother and sister had gone to collect his older brother and sister from a concert they were attending. So it was just Henry and Takato alone in his home, they were sitting opposite to each other at the table, in front of them was a bowl of rice, a small tray of tamagoyaki grilled eggs, fried shrimps. Henry had a bottle of water with his meal while Takato had a small cup of green tea, as they were eating Takato kept glancing back at Henry blushing slightly and when Henry caught him glancing he just smiled at him.

"Are you alright Takato, is your food okay?" Henry asked Takato who then just looked at him with a slight awkward expression as he just smiled at Henry and then nodded in response

"Yeah my food's okay thanks, and thanks again for tutoring me... It's really helping me a lot" Takato thankfully said as he then took a grilled egg with his chopstick placing into his mouth

"Ah you don't have to thank me Takato, I'm more than happy to help you study... I like it when it's just you and me you know?" Henry said as he ate some rice while Takato's face started to light up a pink tone

"Y... You do?" Takato slightly looked at Henry who then started to drink his water as Takato stared at his food and then smiled as Henry slightly looked at his friend

"Well, I like it when it's just the two of us too..." Takato had a small smile on his face, a line of red blush across his face as he just looked at his food and started to eat again while Henry smiled at Takato

The two friends continued eating and eventually finished their meals, Takato offered to clean their dishes while Henry went and took a bath. As the young teen sat there in the tub of warm water, he couldn't get Takato out of his mind, he didn't know what the status of their relationship. It seemed more questions came into his head than answers, a few more minutes later he came out of the bathroom and called Takato from the kitchen letting him that the bathroom was free for him. A little later Henry now dressed in his night clothing as he was standing outside on the balcony from his room.

"I guess mom must be in traffic on their way back... Dad's probably still at the office working" Henry told himself as he could the traffic in the distance, just then Takato came into his room dressed in a white shirt, a blue shorts with a towel around his neck

"Hey you, was everything okay in there?" Henry asked as he looked back to see his friend as he then returned inside to his room closing the balcony door behind him

"Yeah, thanks... So um, is there a sleeping bag I can use or something?" Takato asked as Henry had a slight confused look on his face as he then just smiled

"Ah I don't have a sleeping bag right now, you can just bunk with me Takato" Henry said as Takato immediately blushed red as he then stared at the bed and then at Henry

"Oh, uh... That's okay you don't have to..." before Takato could continue Henry took his hand as Takato stopped in mid-sentence as he then turned off his bedroom's light as he then pulled Takato onto his bed with him, then he pulled the thick quilt over them

"There's nothing wrong..." Henry paused as he had a bright smile on face which then changed to a seductive expression on his face while Takato's expression was a combination of embarrassment and confusion

"With lovers sharing a bed together after all..." Henry said as Takato's face seemed to brighten from hearing Henry's words as the dark skin teen placed his hand on Takato's cheek and pulled him close with Takato's head resting on Henry's chest as the smallest of smiles formed on his face as Henry just wrapped his arms around Takato, eventually both boys had fallen asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's nothing wrong... With lovers sharing a bed together after all...<strong>_

_Those two days, it seemed like I always dreamt about them, Henry and I were always so close, but after he said to me, I became closer to him than ever before. I didn't know if what we had was normal, but I didn't care because it was special to us..._

_That's how I used to think... I was wrong, I thought he cared about me, that we were 'lovers' after all, we were friends but that was just a distance memory now. So why was it that I was still dreaming about that time in my life, I've moved on haven't I?_

_Sometimes I wondered if I was right? Was something really wrong with me? For having these feelings... For being this... This freak!? My last few weeks on junior high became a living nightmare, people found out what I was, I was constantly bullied, attacked and judged, some of my friends stopped talking to me..._

_People glanced at me, looking at me with such hate, and disgust because I was... Even teachers started to speak and say things about me, my parents supported me and defended me, my friends Rika, Ryo and Jeri stood by me, but it still got worse, I was just glad graduation came and went..._

_I didn't want that for my friends and family... By the time high school started it became hell for me, more people, people who I didn't even started tormenting me, I was getting beaten up every time I was on my own, Ryo and Rika were at a different high school, and Jeri couldn't always be there for me... __And neither could my parents, I could hear my mom crying after I came home with a black eye, or bruises._

_I was still able to get through the first term, but Summer vacation wasn't that good, I barely left my house, every time I went out with Jeri and the others we would run into people from school who would just start. I was causing trouble for them and my family's shop too, they lost customers, some of the bullies would graffiti and throw stuff at the shop..._

_But about two weeks before summer break ended my parents asked me if I wanted to start the second semester at another school instead of returning to Shinjuku High. __There weren't that many public schools in our town, and my parents didn't want me to go that far. So my Dad suggested that I should go to his own high school over in Shibuya, it was only an hour away from Shinjuku and it could be a fresh start for me..._

_Frontier high school would be the school I would be going to when the second semester began, and that was okay... I just wanted to be free from all of this... All this torture, this pain, this suffering... But sometimes I just wished... I could just end it... Forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**Well, what did you guys think of my first digimon fanfic? I've been thinking writing this for the last month now, but I think it's a pretty good start to the first chapter, I gonna work on the next chapter today and hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow morning or tonight. Please leave your reviews on this story and I'll update as soon as possible, next time Takato starts his first day at Frontier high and immediately catches the attention of a upperclassmen student...**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A fresh start at Frontier High School, a meeting by chance or by fate**

It was a bright morning over Shibuya, the sun had fully risen and traffic was once again busy as people were on their way to work, school or their destined place. But on a bus that driving down a road sitting at the back was a teenage boy with brown hair dressed in a Gakuran high school uniform with a blue lining, with bag containing school supplies beside him. This teenage boy was Takato Matsuki and it was the first day at a new high school for his second semester, he had just transferred from his old school in Shinjuku about a number incidents caused him to change schools, he had to try and make new friends and hopefully a fresh start.

After 20 minutes on the bus Takato had finally reached his destination as he got off the bus, as he stood there on the opposite side of the street stood the large facility that was Frontier high school. He just took a deep breath holding the strap of his bag as he then started to walk across the road to the other side, the school gates were open as students dressed in the same uniforms, Gakuran for the boys and Sailor Fuku for the girls were walking into the school courtyard, socializing with their friends, in their groups just talking or heading into the buildings, Takato stood in front of the gates with students walking past him, like he wasn't there.

"Okay... Let's do this" Takato told himself in a quiet tone as he headed into the school, he slightly glanced around to see the students mingling with their friends as his expression showed a mixture of slight envy and sadness as he continued to head towards the main building of the school

As Takato was walking across the courtyard towards the main building, inside the building among the students inside, three friends stood out, they were just standing on a staircase that led up to the next floor. One was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, slightly pale skin, and green eyes, the bow on her uniform was red one, and she had a lilac pink backpack on her shoulder. Beside her was young man, overweight, with spiky brown hair and eyes, quite fair skin, his Gakuran uniform unlike Takato's had a red lining instead of a blue one. Finally in front of them was another boy with lightly tanned skin, darker brown hair and eyes than the other boy.

He was wearing the same uniform as his friend, and he had a crimson backpack on his back, at frontier high, the different colours in the female students ribbons, and the lining on the male students uniform symbolized the grades of the students. Blue was for the first years, red for the second years, and yellow for the third years, these three were all second year students while Takato was a first year. They appeared to be laughing at a joke that the large boy had just told them when the main doors opened as Takato walked into the building, he started to look around as he looked a little confused, as he then pulled out a piece of paper looking at it.

"Where's my homeroom again...?" Takato quietly asked him as he was looking a paper which read his timetable and where his homeroom was but he didn't understand it as slowly started to walk with the paper in front of him blocking his view

"I see you guys after first period I've gotta go and get something from the reception desk" the teen with the darker shade of brown hair told his friends he started to go down the stairs, but he was looking at his friends and not ahead of him, Takato and this boy weren't looking where they were going when they suddenly bumped into each other but this boy was taller that than Takato as he fell back to the ground

"Oh jeez! Ah man hey I'm so sorry I wasn't seeing where was I going?" the boy as he quickly knelt down as he took Takato's hand helping back up as they both standing up, the boy paused as he was just staring at Takato's face as Takato just looked up as he stared at the boy

"Uh... I'm so sorry, I had the paper in front of me and I..." Takato had instantly bowed slightly in front of the boy in an apologetic tone as the teen looked confused and then just smiled

"Don't worry about it, we both weren't looking where we going... Hey is this yours?" the upperclassmen asked as he crouched and picked Takato's timetable as he stood back as he examined the paper

"A timetable...? I take it that you're new to Frontier high? I haven't seen you here before?" the older teen asked Takato who just paused, as the boy examined his timetable

"Uh... Yeah, I... I'm new here, I transferred from Shinjuku" Takato nervously said while the boy read the paper

"I see... Well it looks like that you're in homeroom A2 and that's just down this hall, I can take you down if you want?" the teen offered pointing in the direction of the down the hall

"Oh okay, thank you very much..." Takato stated slightly bowing once while older boy looked a little embarrassed and confused as he just smiled

"Ah come on there's no need for that, your new here so don't worry about it..." the youth told Takato with a bright smile as he then extended his hand out to the boy

"Welcome to Frontier high, my name's Takuya Kanbara. I'm a second-year student here, and it's nice to meet ya" the youth introducing himself as 'Takuya' with a faint smile on his face as Takato just stood there

"A second-year student...?" Takato was confused this boy didn't that older than he did, Takuya then pointed at the coloured lining on his uniform while Takato's expression was a little confused

"Yeah, these different colours on our uniforms incident the grade different... You've got blue on yours, so you're a first-year, and red like mine is a second-year see" Takuya briefly explained to him

"Oh I see... Well it's nice to meet you Takuya, my name's Takato Matsuki" Takato said finally shaking Takuya's hand showing a faint smile while Takuya had bigger grin on his face

"Nice to meet you Takato, come on then, let me take you to your class" Takuya stated as he and Takato started to walk down the hall, while they walked Takato slightly glanced at Takuya, but then he quickly looked away

"So you transferred from Shinjuku to start your second term here?" Takuya asked Takato who just nodded while Takuya's eyes showed the slightest sign of curiosity

"Well your gonna like it here, most of us here are friendly so don't be afraid to try make friends" Takuya said as Takato had a faint smile as they then turned into another hall

"Alright, A2 just down there, it's the last door on the right hand side" Takuya pointing over to the door as Takato looked over at the door and then to Takuya

"Thank you very much Takuya... I didn't think I'd be able to find my class" Takato thanked Takuya once again who just smiled as then patted Takato's head which made him blush faintly

"Ah it's fine Takato... Nice meeting you, I hope you settled in your class" Takuya stated slowly taking his hand off Takato's head as he turned around and started walking

"And I hope we can be friends in future ok... I'll see you around" Takuya said as he waved at Takato with his back turned as eventually left Takato's view who just stood there for a moment

"Friends huh...? I guess... It's a start then" Takato said quietly as he then turn back to the view of his classroom door as he then walked over to the door and then entered the classroom

"Takato Matsuki huh...?" Takuya was standing in the hallway as he looked back in the direction where he had just left as he then smiled before continuing on back to his class

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later the bell had rang as the students were all heading into their homeroom classes, the courtyard was now empty and so were the halls inside the buildings. Back in Takato's class the youth was standing in front of his new classmates, his name had been written on the large chalkboard in the traditional Japanese writing, he had bowed slightly for a moment after introducing himself to the class. After he took his seat and his new teacher filled out the register, five minutes after that the bell for first period ran throughout the building, and the halls were filled with students once again heading to their next class.<p>

Takato was worried at first about where his next class would be, but luckily he had a free period first, so he could take this time to look around and find all his classrooms. Ten minutes after the first period bell had rang there were only a hand full of students in the halls as Takato was walking down a hallway carefully reading his timetable paper, he had been able to find two of his classes, his maths and history class. Once he found the rooms where all his classes were it would make it easier for when it was time for his lessons to start. Eventually after 15 minutes he able to locate all of his classrooms, and he was now in the library.

He was a little nervous about socialising with other students, there a common room for students to do a little work and a have a little fun, but Takato instead decided to go the library to have a peace and quiet, and to be alone. He had taken out his sketch book from his bag and was now drawing something, on the table where he was sat on his right was a small stack of books that he borrowed from the library that he would need for his next lessons, his expression was a plain, simple one as seemed to be in his own world. There only about two kids aside from Takato in the library, just then the 2nd year he met Takuya just entered the library.

"Hmm..." Takuya seemed to be looking for someone as he slowly looked around the library until his eyes saw Takato sitting alone as he faintly smiled as he headed over to the youth who was focused on his drawing

"Hey there buddy!" Takuya greeted Takato who looked up to see the upperclassmen standing on the other side the table in front of him as Takuya smiled, while Takato had a slight curious expression and a faint smile

"Oh, uh here there... Takuya was it?" Takato asked as Takuya nodded with a grin on his face as he took the seat opposite to Takato as the freshman student was focused on the older student

"Yeah it's Takuya, Ah did you already forget my name Takato?" Takuya jokingly said slightly pouting as Takato had an awkward smile on his face as he then suddenly bowed his head slightly

"Um, I'm so sorry about, I didn't mean to forget" Takato stated in a hasty and forgiving manner as Takuya looked confused but then taking advantage of the position that Takato was in he reached over while his head was still bowed as gently patted Takato's head as he opened his eyes as Takuya then started to stroke his hair

"Hey, it was a joke okay pal, don't be so serious kay, there's no need for that" Takuya said in a softer tone as Takato face which luckily for him was still facing down on towards the table was blushing faintly pink

"Anyway... I saw you a little while ago just before you came here, I assumed that you must've had a free period first so I thought you liked to hang a bit until your next lesson" Takuya explained why he ended here with Takato as he had taken his hand away from Takato as he was now facing him

"Um really...? Okay, I guess if you want to" Takato said as he was slightly stuttering slightly as Takuya smiled

"I can see that you're nervous talking to me, and you probably came in here to be alone I guess... So why we just share some things about each other, tell me a little about yourself and I'll do the same" Takuya suggested to Takato who smiled for second and then nodded in response to his idea

"Alright good, I guess I'll start and then you can go after..." Takuya said as he then began to speak while Takato sat there and listened to his new friend share some details about himself and his life

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

The location was in central Tokyo, the city was overcrowded with people of the streets going in different directions, and the roads with other vehicles driving up and down. But in the crowds of people a familiar youth was walking down en route to the subway in the city, he was wearing green headphones that were plugged into an MP3 player, he was wearing a green sleeveless jacket over a black long sleeved shirt, grey jeans with green and white shoes. It was Henry, his hair was slightly longer and he had grown a few inches as well, his expression was a plain and slightly emotionless one, as his mind seemed to be elsewhere as he continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Hey, hoped you the people who have reviewed, followed and favourite this story enjoyed the new chapter, it's over a month since I last updated this story as well any of my stuff. Since I was last active I was completely busy with college you guys, the Christmas I was finally able to breathe and get a break, haven't worked on any stories since the middle of November. But I'm getting off topic now, I off until the 5****th**** of February so I'm adding a new chapter to at least four of my stories.**

**But more on this story, please leave your reviews telling me what you thought of the new chapter, I'm really liking how this story pace is going so far. I'll get to work on the next chapter on the weekend as I'll be updating another story tomorrow, in the next chapter Takato and Takuya's friendship starts to grow as Takato begins to enjoy his life at Frontier High, but he tries to ignore the feelings that he begins to develop for Takuya unaware that he's hiding something for him...**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The first day, making new friends, and keeping a happy face**

The sun was high in the sky, the halls of Frontier High were once again quiet as it was the next period of the day, most of the students were in class, or in the common room. Takato was currently in his history class with the rest of his class, he was slightly staring out the window out the courtyard and the street outside the school, with him slightly tapping his pen on a blank sheet of paper. He was partly paying attention to what his teacher was explaining, but his mind was elsewhere he was thinking about the conversation he had with Takuya, he actually enjoyed it, after the bell went Takuya invited him to have lunch with his friends.

Takato was a little nervous but he accepted Takuya's invitation but since he was finding all the areas around the school Takuya said that he would be wait for him outside his class when the lunch period started. To be honest he also a little bit excited to be interacting with people, he was trying to stay positive after all this was supposed to be a fresh start for him, and so far it was going in the right direction. Eventually he returned from his daydreaming as the teacher gave them the class their assignment for the lesson, meanwhile in another part of the school in a second year class, Takuya was sitting at a desk with slightly bored expression.

He was looking out the window, pretty much ignoring his teacher who just lecturing on about something to do with the lesson, the teen then turned his attention to the clock, it was only another hour minutes until lunch which just made Takuya sigh slightly. He was interested about meeting up with Takato at lunch, he could tell that he was nervous about interacting with people, and it was in Takuya's friendly nature of course. He hadn't told his friends that he had invited Takato to join them but he was sure that it would be okay, there was no harm in letting eat with them, and it was just be a way to make him feel a little more comfortable.

Time continued on and eventually to hungry or bored students' delight that joyous noise that was the lunch bell rang throughout the school building breaking the silence as the sounds of voices, doors opening and footsteps was once again heard everywhere. In Takuya's class the students were all standing up from their desk gathering their stuff as the teacher was still trying to some of his students' attention but then just sighed as they all preceded to leave the classroom heading towards the cafeteria, some were heading to the common room or outside to the courtyard to socialize, the teen was making his way to Takato's class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Takato)<strong>

"Okay... So I wonder where that guy Takuya is?" the youth was still in his classroom as he was packing away the last of his equipment to his backpack and then placing it on his back as he then headed towards the doorway and stepping back to the halls and leaned against a wall was Takuya waiting there

"Hey there buddy! So how was your first lesson?" Takuya cheerfully asked Takato who chuckled slightly

"Ah yeah, it was okay just a little bored at the end really" Takato answered the older boy as he was no longer leaning against the wall as then gestured to the direction as the two started walking

"How about you, how was your lesson?" Takuya quietly asked as Takuya just let out a groan which with his arms behind his head with a slightly annoyed expression on his face

"Ah it was just complete boredom as usual... It was just literature so I was just half asleep anyway" Takuya answered Takato with an uninterested expression on his face

The boys continued down into another hallway, at the end of it was a pair of doors that led into the cafeteria, Takuya pushed opened the door as they entered the large hall filled with hungry students, groups of them sitting around tables eating their lunch, people queuing up to get food, Takuya gestured over to the line-up as the two got in line. Takato sniffed the air as he could smell the savoury, sweet and tasty scent of the fresh food, he smiled as he wondered what kind of food was ahead of him, his expression made Takuya smile. A few minutes later the pair had gotten their lunch and Takuya was heading over to a table with Takato following.

At the table were the pair were heading sat four youths, all wearing the standard uniform with a red lining indicating that they were all second year students like Takuya. On one side of the table were the two youths who were talking with Takuya earlier today on the stairs, the girl with long blonde hair, and heavyset boy, and sitting opposite to them were a pair of twins, one had long black hair, that was pulled in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and fair skin, he seemed to have a slight serious expression, his twin also had dark blue eyes, black hair that was short and parted to the sides of his face, his expression was pleasant and kind one.

"Hey there guys!" Takuya greeted his four friends as they all looked at him and Takato standing there in front of them as Takato stood slightly behind Takuya

"There you are Takuya! We were expecting you to be the first one here... Oh who's this with you?" the girl greeted Takuya as she then notice Takato as did the others

"Oh right this is my new friend Takato Matsuki, he's a first year that just transferred here from Shinjuku" Takuya said as he gestured his hand over to Takato who looked at a little nervous

"Um... It's nice to meet you all!" Takato quickly stated in a nervous manner as he slightly bowed Takuya's friends looked a little confused but they were all smiling

"Ah that's so sweet! Well it's nice to meet you Takato, I'm Zoe Orimoto" the girl introduced herself to Takato as she then gestured over to the boy next to her

"This here is J.P. Shibayama, and these two are Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura" Zoe introduced the rest of their friends to the boy who looked around at them slightly

"Hey there pal, pull up a seat!" J.P said with a bright and positive attitude as Takuya and Takato took their seats, Takato took the one next to J.P and Takuya took the opposite seat next to the twins

"So how were your first lessons you guys?" Zoe asked the boys who just joined them but Takuya had already dived into his food while Takato looked over at her but it was clear that he was still nervous

"Oh well, actually I had a free period first, and then I had history but... I kinda dozed off for some of it" Takato said slightly chuckling as Zoe giggled slightly while Takuya smiled

"Sounds like another person I know who tends to daydream during class" Zoe said as she smirked at Takuya who then looked at her and grinned at her

"Oh very funny Zoe, Haha... So how were all your lessons since that's topic of the day right now" Takuya said with a sarcastic like tone then Koichi looked over to Takato

"So you're from Shinjuku huh? That's a pretty long way to travel everyday for you" Koichi asked Takato looked over at him as he then nodded slightly

"Um yeah, it is a little far to travel but I think I can manage, Um Koji is it...?" Takato asked the boy who chuckled slightly as he then as then pointed to his twin with long ponytail

"Sorry I'm Koichi and this is Koji" Koichi corrected Takato who then looked over at Koji and then back at Koichi as Takato got a little more nervous as he expression was slightly apologetic

"Oh I'm sorry about Koichi, and you too Koji..." Takato apologised to the twins but they simply smiled at him

"Ah don't worry about it, trust me you're not the first person to make that mistake about us" Koichi kindly told the nervous boy reassuring him as they group continued to talk about random things, such as what they did during their summer break, as well as asking Takato a few questions

"Oh so you wanna be an artist Takato?" Zoe asked Takato who nodded slightly, as Takuya looked over at the boy and then he smiled faintly

"Hey, have you got any drawings or sketches with you?" Takuya suddenly asked Takato who glanced over at him, Takato paused as he then got out his backpack opened it up and took a sketch pad as he then extended his arm across the table and gave his pad over to Takuya as he began to go through

"Whoa..." he simply said as he examined the detailed sketches of various things, the first three pages were landscapes, a forest scene from a park, the next was a street of shops, and the third were steps of stone stairs

"Hey these are pretty amazing, whoa what's this one!?" Takuya said as the others around him looked at him with expressions of curiosity, as the picture Takuya was looking at now was reptile-like creature in red, strange wing-like ears, yellow eyes with black symbols on its body with detailed flames

"Hey this looks great, it's like a character from a video game or cartoon, or even manga" Takuya said as he then passed it over to Koji who began examining it by his expression he was impressed too

"I think Takuya's right about the manga idea, this character does look like it comes out of something like that" Koji stated as his twin quickly took the pad from

"Hey this is good Takato, all of these drawings are great" Koichi said as Takato was getting a little blush of pride from the comments his new friends were giving him as Koichi then passed the pad over Zoe

They all seemed to like his drawings, and were impressed also due to fact of his young age and the level of skills as an artist, eventually after eating and socializing the next bell rang indicating next period. The school once again returned to its quiet atmosphere as most of the students were in class, or in the lounging area, some even left as they had lessons left for the day. Takato parted ways with 2nd year group and was now in his math class, it was only the first day but the teacher was writing up an equation of the board and the class had to solve the equation in their books, Takato was already bored.

While in another part of the school Takuya was in chemistry class with Koji and Zoe, the teacher had the students wearing lab coats and safety goggles as she had mixing chemicals in order to create a reaction. Takuya was partnered with Koji, while Zoe was paired up with one of her friends outside of their group, time passed on in both classes and soon it was coming to the end of the lessons with only ten minutes until the final bell of the day. Takuya and his friends were going to head into town to meet another one of close friends who was currently junior high school, they offered Takato to come and join them but he declined.

He had to make the long journey back to Shinjuku, and he always helped out with his family's bakery when he finished school back when he was in junior high school. But he thanked them for the offer, he was glad that he was able to make nice friends from Takuya and the others, but still a part of him, deep down he was worried about them discovering his secret. If they found out who would they react, would his time here a Frontier high be exactly like his last school, the torment from bullying, the isolation and loneliness. But of course he was being a little paranoid it was like everyone person he met was going to be like those other people.

Finally the last bell rang and the school was once again filled with the noise of students' voices, footsteps moving around all over the facility. Takato had gotten his things together and was now walking through the hallways on his way to the main entrance to leave the school, his expression was plain one but there was slight sadness as he just continued to walk, he couldn't seem to these negative thoughts out his mind, he didn't like thinking about these thoughts, just then someone tapped his shoulder as Takato looked beside him to see Takuya walking along with him with a smile on his face Takato suddenly smiled faintly.

"Hey buddy, I was hoping that I didn't miss you before you left out... I wanted to see if you were sure that couldn't come into town with us and meet our friend Tommy" Takuya eagerly asked Takato faintly smiled

"Sorry... But I really can't Takuya, I've gotta help my parents out... Plus like I said the journey back to Shinjuku does take more than an hour, plus there's also traffic" the youth told the older boy showing him an apologetic smile

"Alright then, if you're sure then maybe the next time..." Takuya said as he and Takato continued to walk among the crowd of students, they were now on the ground floor and heading out the main doors into the courtyard

"So I guess you're heading over to the bus stop at the end of the road huh?" Takuya asked Takato who nodded

"Yeah when get this bus, I have to change over and then a train back to Shinjuku, and they run every half an hour" Takato explained to his friend as they were walking past the main gates

"Alright then, how about I walk with you to the bus stop and wait there with you until your bus gets there" Takuya offered Takato who looked at him as Takuya then looked at him showing him a smile

"Ah you don't have to do that Takuya... Besides aren't gonna go straight into town with your friends?" Takato said as Takuya just then patted Takato's head

"There's no rush, I'll catch up with them after you get the bus, and I wanted to be able to talk to you later... I didn't ask earlier on if I could have your number, or even if you had a phone?" Takuya stated

"Oh, yeah I have a phone, just a sec" Takato answered as he then got out his phone, it was small red and white phone, but before he could anything else Takuya quickly took it from Takato and started to press the buttons

"Hey?! Takuya what are you..." Takato was confused as Takuya quickly pressed several buttons as he appeared to doing something on his phone, he then grinned and then handed it back Takato

"There you go, I've saved my number to your phone! Here you do the same for mine" Takuya said as he got out his phone, it was slightly bigger than Takato's and it was a crimson red with grey buttons as he then handed to Takato

"Oh, okay sure..." Takato said as he then started to enter his number into Takuya's phone, once he was finished he handed it back to Takuya who looked at the phone and smiled before putting it back into his pocket

"Thanks a lot, so after you've finished helping out your parents at their bakery, gimme a call or send me a message" Takuya asked his friend as Takato looked at him with faint smile

"Sure, once I've finished I'll give you a call and we can talk..." Takato said as they then turned into another road suddenly Takuya playfully put his arm around Takato's neck and pulled closer to him as they walked, the younger boy looked confused as he blushed faintly

"So how did you like your first day at frontier high? I know a first day at a new school can be pretty hard, making new friends and all that... I'm only asking because I can see how shy you are, and I know what it's like to be the new kid" Takuya spoke in such a sincere and serious manner as Takato looked over at him, he could see how kind Takuya was from his words as he blushed, and then smiled brightly

"So if you wanna talk about anything, just let me okay... Don't worry about fitting it, just stick with me okay!" Takuya told Takato as he looked at him and grinned brightly at him as Takato smiled, just then Takato gently took Takuya's arm off him as he then stopped walking as then got in front of Takuya and respectful bowed

"Thank you Takuya... Really thanks, I needed to hear that... I guess I have been thinking about that, and I really did like my first day here, you've been really kind, and helped my first day great" Takato said as Takuya blinked as he stood there as he then smiled, as he then ruffled Takato's hair as he was bowing

"Ah that's so cute! You don't have to bow like that all the time, but it is pretty cute" Takuya jokingly stated making Takato blush with embarrassment as younger teen quickly stood back up

"Aww look your blushing too!" Takuya continued as Takato quickly placed his hand over his face trying to cover it while Takuya just continued to laugh at his friend, eventually the pair returned to walking down the road until they reached the bus stop, they continued to talk until Takato's bus arrived and they parted

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**Hoped you liked the new chapter, took a while but I've already started on chapter 4 and that should be done for next weekend. Please leave your reviews on the new chapter and tell me what you thought of it, I'm really like this story so far, and I've started to sketch a sort of chapter cover for the chapters 2 and 3 cause they connected. Next time Takato slowly starts to open up more around Takuya, as well as the others, as he and Takuya bond it becomes clear that Takato begins to develop feelings for his friend.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Troubles deep within, causing your own pain, a promising guardian **

Nearly two hours had passed since Takato left school to return home, he was now back in Shinjuku on a bus heading back towards home, he was simply looking out the window watching the familiar buildings. He had a vacant expression as he was sitting at the back of the bus, there were only three people on the bus so it was quiet, soon after he reached his bus stop, got off and began to walk up the road towards his house. Takato was actually in a pleasant, after all his first day at Frontier high went great, it didn't go off without a hitch.

As he walked down the road, the familiar scent entered his nostrils, the sweet smell of fresh bread, cakes was coming into the air, and he smiled as he was now standing before his home. The Matsuki bakery, his family's home and business, seeing his home, recognizing the smells, it always seemed to put a smile on his face. The bakery was the front of his house was the bakery, while the upstairs and back of the building was their home, there were two doors, and the front was the bakery's entrance while the door of the side was house.

Takato then notice something on the side of the house, he then walked over to the side and suddenly his expression was changed to a sadder one as he sighed, across the wall next to the side door that lead into the house was a small but clear piece of graffiti, the ink was green and dripping. It was a fresh spray that was most likely done just a few moments ago, it read one a word, one single word but it felt like a punch to Takato's chest. '_Freak'_ the graffiti read, Takato simply stood in front of it and just stared at it.

This was the third incident in which something was sprayed onto the house, with an offensive message written in the exact same spot, but Takato's parents were never aware of this. It seemed to appear like clockwork, like the previous two incidents it happened after school and it would be waiting for Takato to see. It was also clear that it was the same person or group responsible for this vandalism, Takato did suspect that a certain group who used to torment him at junior high and during his first semester at Shinjuku High were responsible.

Takato then realised he needed to clean this up before his parents found out as he then used his key to unlock the door and enter the house. About a few minutes later Takato returned with a bucket of water and soap and a sponge, he sighed once again as he then started to scrub the wall washing the graffiti spray. With each scrub he smudged and eventually wiped away the offensive message, and then he dunked the sponge now stained with the green paint into the bucket rinsing it off and then continued to remove what was left of the paint.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in Shibuya)<strong>

Meanwhile at one of the district's parks, some younger kids were playing soccer, couples and people in general were walking with along the path around the park, and just under a large oak tree was a wooden table with bench chair were a group of teenage youths, it was Takuya and the others from Frontier high. He was there along with Zoe, J.P, Koji, Koichi, and another boy, it was shorter and younger than Takato, his hair was short and pale brown, his skin was slightly pale too, his eyes with a greyish blue, he looked about 13.

This was another best friend of Takuya and the others, he was the youngest of their group, his name was Tommy Himi, and he was a freshman at a junior high school. This was there group, these six youths had been friends for almost five years, they met during a very strange occurrence that changed all of their lives forever, and it helped mould each of them into the people that they are today. They were just talking about their first day, what they did over summer vacation, also they wanted to know how Tommy's first day at junior high went...

"So I take it that your first day was pretty good huh Tommy?" Takuya asked his friend who just nodded showing a bright smile, they sat along the bench with Zoe, J.P and Koji on one side, with Takuya, Tommy, and Koichi on the other side

"Yeah it was great, I made some new friends but the work is pretty hard compared to elementary of course" Tommy told his friend, as Takuya then patted his head just like he did Takato's

"I'm sure you can handle the work Tommy, you got pretty good grades in elementary and your focused" Zoe said to Tommy making him smile, he always felt good when his friends treated him equally despite their age difference between him and them

"Yeah you're such a lot smarter than some of us were back then…" Zoe said as she was staring over in Takuya's direction which made Takuya glare at her with slightly annoyed expression

"Hey, I'm not the same kid I was before Zoe, my grades aren't bad now…" Takuya retaliated in response to Zoe's statement as everyone laughed at Takuya who was starting to get irritated

"What about you guys, how was your first as second year students huh?" Tommy asked his friends curious about their first day

"Ah it wasn't that special, just the usual..." J.P answered Tommy with slightly uninterested expression

"Well maybe for us but not for Takuya, he made a new friend after all" Koichi suddenly said as Takuya glanced at him as the image of Takato appeared in his mind and he smiled faintly

"Yes that's right, a really cute and adorable new friend!" Zoe added as it was obvious that Zoe and Koichi were teasing Takuya a little about his sudden friendship with Takato

"Really, so what's he like huh?!" Tommy asked with a small grin as he already identified as Takato as a 'he' without even knowing that he was boy or not as Takuya looked at him a little shocked by that

"His name's Takato, he's a first year, but he's a little shy I guess… You would've met him today but he said he had help out his parents, plus he lives in Shinjuku too" Takuya told Tommy giving him a short intro about the boy he met today, then Zoe smirked a little as they continued to talk and socialize with each other

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Takato)<strong>

Takato was up in his room drawing in his pad, almost an hour had passed since he got home, after he cleaned the offensive message off the wall he helped his parents out in the shop, he didn't tell them about the graffiti as he didn't want them worrying about him. He was wearing a blue jumper, cream short and white long socks, as he sat quietly on his bed just sketching away, he didn't get any homework on his first day so he was just going to continue his sketches until dinner, he was drawing what looked like a person as he was using the pencil to shade in certain areas, and suddenly a vibrating noise was heard.

"Huh…? Is that my phone, uh where is it?" the teen said as he then closed his drawing pad and looked around to see where his phone was, then he looked to his cabinet to see the phone moving with each vibrate

"I wonder whose calling me…?" Takato wondered as he then took up his phone and saw that it read a number under the Takuya's name, it was Takuya calling him as he then pressed the answer button

"Hello, hey there Takuya-Senpai…" Takato politely answered calling Takuya 'Senpai' as the older boy on the other line has a slightly confused expression as he just grinned

"Hey there Takato… So you're calling me Senpai now Huh? That is so precious!" Takuya said down the phone grinning brightly while Takato blushed with an embarrassed look on his face

"Um yeah… I mean… I'm supposed to refer my upperclassmen like that aren't I…? If you don't want me to call you that…" Takato felt embarrassed as he sat on his bed while Takuya just smiled as he was walking slightly behind his friends for some privacy as he talked to Takato

"Ah don't get upset Takato, I think it's really cute that you wanna call me Senpai, and it shows your respect hehe…" Takuya said as Takato blushed pink as he suddenly cracked a smile after hearing that

"So how's it going buddy, did you make it home safely?" Takuya asked Takato as he just looked around admiring the scenery of the park as he walked with the sun was beginning to set

"Oh… Yeah I made it back okay thanks, I helped out my parents and now I'm just sketching…" the boy answered Takuya through the phone as he was holding it with his shoulder and his neck while he drew in his sketch book

"That's cool, so I was wondering during your free period tomorrow if wanna hang out some more?" Takuya asked the youth as he suddenly stopped drawing and thought about it, Takuya wanted to hang out with him again, he quickly smiled hearing that

"Uh… Yeah alright if you really wanna, I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm free period is after lunch tomorrow" Takato reluctantly answered his friend while Takuya just grinned

"Also, there's a small festival on Friday over here, I wanted to know if you would like to come out with me and the others for that too?" Takuya added as Takato paused wondering about it

"Ah I don't really know about that? I have to help out in the bakery, plus I don't know how much homework I'll get for this week so… I'm not really sure about it" Takato answered, to be honest he was still a little nervous about meeting other people and he really did want to focus on his studies and help out his parents

"Oh come, it'll be lots of fun, there's game, food, and a fireworks display!" Takuya said attempting to persuade Takato to come to the festival with him, while Takato thought about it

"It does sounds like fun, but I'm not really sure…" Takato began to speak but Takuya cut him off

"Alright then, how about this instead… From now until Friday I try and convince you to come with us, until I get a yes from you okay!" Takuya said as Takato just chuckled slightly

"Haha… Well you can try, but I'm really not sure about it…" Takato said as scribbling on the page of his sketch book while Takuya who had stopped walking as he listened to his friend

"Well will see, when it's closer to the day… Alright then I'll leave you draw and I'll see you tomorrow" Takuya said as his friends noticed he had stopped as they signalled to him as he just waved at them in response

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, enjoy the rest of your evening then…" Takato politely said to the boy while Takuya just smiled as he just looked on at the scenery around him

"Alright, have a good night then pal…" Takuya replied to Takato as they both hung up the phone, Takuya just stared at his phone before putting it back in his pocket as he caught up with his friends, while Takato placed his phone back on his cabinet as he just sighed before laying back on his bed, his expression was a sadden one as he just looked at the ceiling

"He really does seem nice, sort of like a big brother… But it wouldn't matter, if he knew about me… He wouldn't even talk to me, he'd just be like the others… He'd look at me with such hate, and disgust" Takato said to himself as his sad expression started to change as he slowly sat up

"Why can't things be like they were before…?" Takato whispered to himself as he just sat there, suddenly his phone vibrated as he looked over at, was it Takuya sending him a message or something, he then reached over and grabbed it and looked at it as his friend went pale as he quickly pressed some buttons as he deleted the message, it wasn't Takuya that sent him that text

He looked so upset, as he then tossed at the end of his bed, his face was a mix of emotions, his eyes got teary and slightly red to show his sadness, and he was clenching his teeth from his frustration and anger. Suddenly he held his right wrist tightly as his expression was becoming a more angered one as he pulled up his sleeve to his shoulder revealing very faint cut marks around his wrist as he then looked over to his bedroom door, it was closed as he then opened his cabinet inside were some books and loose papers.

As looked through his things and hidden between them was a sharp broken piece of glass, he stared at the piece of glass, his grip on it was slightly shaky, and around the edges of the shard faint small red marks on it, tears ran down his face as he suddenly closed his eyes as he held out his wrist as he slowly started to move the shard towards his wrist. An inch away from his wrist Takato readied to pierce his flesh when his phone suddenly went ringing as a call was coming in as he opened his eyes as looked over at the phone.

He just paused wondering if it was individuals who were harassing him as he put the shard down next to him and slowly reached over to his phone as he then sighed with slightly relief. Takuya's name and number appeared on the screen, as the boy just stared at the phone as he left to ring before it finally stopped as the icon of a recorder appeared indicating that Takato had a voicemail message left from Takuya. He then pressed the button to hear the message as he put the device to his hear.

"_**Hey there Takato… I guess you must be busy or you don't have your phone on you… Anyway I just wanted to remind you about what we talked about earlier, you know if feel like talking about anything… Don't feel like you can't speak to me, I know you must that it's weird after all we only just met today…"**_

"_**But I want you to feel comfortable talking to me, and if I'm being too overbearing okay haha… But anyway I'll see you tomorrow okay, you have a good night Takato"**_

A dialling tone was heard after Takuya's message finished playing, Takato whose expression was a combination of slight confusion, shock and calm as he sniffled a couple of time from his crying earlier as he faint smiled. Then he looked over at the shard and then picked it up before he then placed in between his books and papers in the cabinet and closed it. The brown haired youth then wiped away his tears and then pulled his sleeve back down as he then got up to go and change into his night clothes.

About ten minutes later now dressed in his pajamas consisted of a pale yellow button-up shirt and pants, Takato was laying in his bed with his window curtains opened as he looked out to the night sky. During the ordeal at his previous school Takato in moments of pure despair and pain he started to cut himself every so often, the last time he did was during his first semester back at Shinjuku high school. Hearing Takuya's message to him made forget about the hurtful message he got earlier.

An hour later Takato had fallen asleep, he looked peaceful as slept with the moonlight shining on his face as it was almost quiet over Shinjuku with only the sound of traffic in the distance with a few neon lights. His parents were both asleep as it was silent at the Matsuki residence, if Takuya had tried to call him and left him that voicemail Takato would've hurt himself once again. In a way the boy stopped Takato for injuring himself and his words gave a sense of hope that he had a new friend who could rely on…

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile with Takuya)<strong>

Back in Shibuya about three hours had passed since Takuya and Takato spoke, Takuya was now in his room he was wearing a yellow shirt and brown short as he was laying on his bed looking at his phone, he was staring at Takato's contact details. He wondered if Takato had gotten his voicemail, to other people it would appear strange that Takuya was becoming so invested in this boy that he had only met today, Takuya's friends however knew him all too well and it was in his nature to make friends quickly.

A little later Takuya after having a shower had on long red boxers with his hair slightly wet as he was on his laptop searching information for bus times and routes from Shinjuku to Shibuya, he then stopped as he then closed his eyes as the image of Takato smiling faintly, and then the two of them walking together appeared in his head as he smiled he looked at the information on his computer, eventually after a while the teen had fallen asleep as he was spread out all over his bed snoring loudly…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**Hoped you liked the new chapter, wanted to explore a little darker nature with Takato and everything that happened to him the previous term. Anyway already working on Chapter 5 but it's going to be longer than this chapter as I want to get to more emotional and interesting part of the story, which will continue in the later chapters now. In the next chapter after a few more weeks pass Takato and Takuya become great friends as the two learn a little more about each other as Takato develops feelings for his friend as he tries to reject and hide them unaware of Takuya's own feelings towards him. Please review and I'll update faster!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
